The invention relates to helmet mounted display systems and particularly to helmet or head tracking systems.
Helmet-mounted display systems frequently have both gimbaled sensors and weapons that must follow the line of sight of the pilot and thus require accurate head tracking. There are various kinds of optical and magnetic helmet tracking systems. The magnetic tracking systems are presently the more accurate and robust systems. Several disadvantages of magnetic head trackers are the need to map the metal in the cockpit of the craft and the limited update rates. Magnetic head tracking systems work in areas where the amount of metal structure is limited. Application of such systems for combat vehicles or tanks is impractical because the metal structure of the tank or combat vehicle results in the magnetic head trackers as being untenable. Further, the confined, vibrational environment proves existing optical systems to be as unlikely to solve the combat vehicle or tank head tracking problem.